Generator Rex: A Cord of Three
by YellowAngela
Summary: Okay, so FF says that I can't use song lyrics in my story. So I felt like I failed in writing a story based on a quote because I had to delete the lyrics the story was based off of. So here's my second attempt at cheesycheeselovr's challenge. I wrote this fairly quick. Rex learns that he can always count on his friends.


**So FF apparently says I can't copy song lyrics into my fanfics (even with disclaimers), which sucks because it means you really can't write songfics. So I apologize for the lack of lyrics on Bless the Broken Road. I really poured my heart into it too. So it's a real let down. Oh well.**

**But at the same time I feel like I have not fulfilled the challenge of writing a fic based on a quote. To avoid anymore critical emails I have picked a quote I know I can use without reproof (at least in terms of copyrighted material). I don't know what your World View is but there are many gems of wisdom in the Bible. **

**Takes place before Six Minus Six.**

**I don't own Gen Rex. **

_Though one may be overpowered, two can defend themselves. A cord of three strands is not quickly broken. – Ecclesiastes 4:12_

Rex was inside a large dank cave batting away several EVO fleas the size of big Doberman Pinschers using his smack hands. One of them latched on and hung on. No matter how hard he shook it, the tenacious insect refused to be knocked off. Its acidic venom was also starting to dissolve his hand.

"Oww, oww, oww." Rex yelped as his build fell apart. He then formed his punk busters and drop kicked the beastie away. Unfortunately, ten more took its place.

"Umm, Six? A little help here?" Rex said nervously into his comlink.

Static answered him. "Great." Rex grumbled as he dodged an attack.

White Knight had sent Rex and Six back into the Bug Jar to stop No Face from escaping. Apparently, he managed to salvage some parts from the jets that had crashed to make a working transport. All they had to do was go in blow up the transport and get out. Easy peasy. Rex scoffed at such a simple mission. He had said he could do it by himself but Six had insisted on coming along as well as Doc. She wanted to get the samples he hadn't been able to get the last time he was there. That wasn't his fault he was busy trying to retrieve the data rod. Once they got there, Rex used his technopathy to open a small hole in the force shield. The three of them entered. Rex went to destroy the ship while Six accompanied Holiday to get her samples.

Rex had located the ship without a problem. With one well aimed shot out of the slam cannon the ship was smashed. He easily took care of the EVOs at No Face's command and the fight with No Face ended with the crazy EVO down a steep hole in the ground.

So Rex arrived at the rendezvous point in high spirits… high spirits and a careless attitude. Wandering into a cave to escape the heat of the day he accidentally disturbed an insect nest, which is where he found himself now.

He formed his smack hands and in one sweeping motion swiped away all the EVOs around him. More crawled out of the holes and tunnels of the cave. Rex ran out into the open.

"Hey stupid!" Rex called. The EVO insects turned their attention to him. "Ha! You looked when I said stupid!" Rex laughed. He shot the side of the mountain with his slam cannon. The land slide crushed the ones by the mouth of the cave and trapped the rest inside. "Like a boss!" Rex crowed. "Didn't need help." He turned to walk away. The ground trembled. Rex turned back around. The EVOs burst through the rubble and began swarming towards Rex.

"Auughh!" Rex cried as they rolled over him. Rex shut his eyes. All he felt was sharp insect legs all over his body and it was giving him the creeps. He thought he was a goner when he felt some of the pin legs suddenly disappear. He looked up and saw Six with his blades cutting the EVOs in two. Some of the goo that flew out hit him in the face.  
>"Ewww, so gross," Rex complained as he wiped it off with his sleeve.<p>

"Would it rather be you?" Six asked flatly while slicing another dozen. Rex jumped up and formed his BFS. He took down several that were behind Six. They continued to hack, slash, and cut their way through the swarm.

Finally, Rex stood back to back with Six. The EVO insects were moving in on them. For every one they got rid of several more took its place.

"Six? You got a plan?" Rex asked hopeful.

"Yes, don't get eaten." Six answered flatly.

"Do you have a better plan?" Rex asked incredulously as an insect EVO sideswiped him.

Rex held the flea's head back with his hands as it tried to bite his head off. Rex could see the venom dripping from its fangs.

From the corner of his eye he could see that Six was in trouble too as several fleas clung to his back trying to pull him down. Rex heard several shots. The EVO he was fighting exploded in a disgusting splatter of flea guts.

"Ewww, again! This is so wrong." Rex groaned getting up and flinging his arms to get the goo off.

"Would it rather be you?" Holiday asked as she shot the EVOs off Six. Seriously, Holiday and Six have been spending too much time together. "Come on!" Holiday yelled.

Rex made his boogie pack and flew past the EVOs. He grabbed Six and Holiday.

"Quickly, we need to get to the shield generator." Holiday yelled above the roar of his turbines.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Rex huffed.

"Better hurry. They're catching up." Six said looking back.

"What?" Rex turned his head. A whole swarm was flying after them.

"They fly?" Rex asked in a panic.

"Didn't you read the dossier?" Holiday shot a few that were getting too close.

"I was waiting for the movie!" Rex shouted.

"There's the shield generator, Rex." Six pointed in the distance.

Rex flew close to the ground so he could drop Six and Holiday off. They held off the insects as he flew a few more feet before he rescinded his build. Dropping onto his feet in a run he dashed to the generator and placed his hand on it. Blue lines circumvented the machine and a small hole appeared in the shield.

"It's open!" Rex called to Six and Holiday. Holiday emptied her gun before throwing it at the nearest EVO. She then ran out the opening. Six slowly backed his way to the opening cutting at any EVO that came near. When he was out, Rex took his hand off and ran to breach. Before he could get there, however, several insects burrowed out of the ground and grabbed his legs. Rex face planted into the dirt. He formed his punk busters and kicked the insects away. But the horde closed in on him. Rex closed his eyes.

A high pitched whining sound burst forth from behind him. Rex turned around. Holiday was holding a rather large cannon similar in size and shape of the broiler except it was emitting sound waves. The insects screeched and hastily retreated.

"What are you waiting for Rex? Let's go!" Holiday called to him.

"Unless you like it in the Bug Jar." Six commented dryly.

Rex didn't answer as he scrambled to his feet. The doorway was narrowing and he just barely squeezed through. He fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

"That was fun. Let's never do that again." He said sarcastically.

Six and Holiday each grabbed an arm and hauled him up.

"What is that thing?" Rex nodded to Holiday's weapon.

"Oh, it's a sound dissonance generator. Insects are sensitive to vibrations. I just found the one that annoyed them." Holiday said matter-of-factly.

"Why didn't you bring it in?" Rex asked.

"It's incredibly cumbersome, Rex. And as you said, this was supposed to be a quick in and out." Holiday explained. She continued, "It was a successful day. We stopped No Face, I got my samples, and insects didn't kill you this time."

"Whoopie." Rex limped in between them. A moment of silence passed as the rag tag team made their way to the jump jet. Rex cleared his throat. "Umm, thanks for the help back there." He said sheepishly.

"Can't lose our secret weapon, can we?" Six answered nonchalantly. But Rex could detect a hint of… relief in his voice.

"Yeah, because you know you'd miss me." Rex said putting a playful arm around Holiday. To his surprise Holiday gave him a light squeeze back.

"We would Rex. But next time try to leave sleeping fleas lie… unless of course you enjoy almost being eaten." Holiday ruffled his hair.

"Hey, gotta make Six earn his hazard pay." Rex joked.

"No, you don't." Six stated as he helped Holiday into the jet. He shoved Rex up the ladder before he entered the jet himself. "Extra training tomorrow. You're getting sloppy with your swing."

"Aww, come on, Six. It's been a long day." Rex whined. They continued arguing all the way back to base.

But despite the squabbling they all knew that no matter what happens they would always have each other's back.


End file.
